1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug adapter having a first plug-side end and a second plug-side end, wherein the first plug-side end is configured as a first electrical interface having a first mechanical interface geometry and at least one first inner conductor part and at least one first outer conductor part, and the second plug-side end is configured as a second electrical interface having a second mechanical interface geometry and at least one second inner conductor part and at least one second outer conductor part, wherein the first and second mechanical interface geometries have different designs.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to arrange an HSD circuit board plug (HSD—high speed data) and a USB circuit board plug (USB—universal serial bus) on a circuit board (PCB—printed circuit board) and to connect the plugs electrically to one another via the circuit board. In this way, an adapter from an HSD interface to a USB interface is made available.